Why us ?
by Foxx the Assassin
Summary: a group of kids are coming home from a Haloween fancy dress party. The events that lead them into the final fantasy world are every thing but nice. the supernatral seems to folow them around. SSupernat, Horror and ActionAd all in one. some humor.


the events in this story are all my idear. my ocs are /Inle, Frith, Carla-Fey, Devon, Dash and Decan, and there parents the mini van, and the scary things.

if you dont like zombies ghosts or othersupernatral things. than dont read this.

* * *

A mini van with a group of kids and there parents in cruised down a country road running through the middle of thetford forest England. The group consisted of two girls two boys and two young children and there parents. The family had been to a fancy dress Halloween event in the main part of thetford forest near the nature lodge and play area the teens had gone as some of the characters from final fantasy 7, and the younger kids went as a tiger and a cow, the parents had done the average vampire were wolf thing they did each year. The two girls were sister's Inle and Frith Jones. Inle was 18 and her sister Frith was 17. They had gone to the event as Reno and Rufus bad guys from the game, they had pulled it off really well and won some prizes in the teen competition they had there. At that point in time they sat in the back of the mini van watching x-files on the travel DVD player. They also had a stack of other DVD's that they considered scary like the alien movies or poltergeist, but x-files was the best out of them at the moment. They had a younger sister called Carla-Fey a five year old. she was asleep but woke up every time the girls screamed. She was dressed as a cow. 

Devon and Dash were two seats in front of the girls, Devon couldn't see why x-files was so scary.Devon was the same age as Inle and Dash was 16, chase was meant to be Vincent Valentine just with chocolate milk spill over him thanks to his little brother Decan, and Dash was Cloud with flat hair rather than spiked. Decan was five dressed as a tiger. He was sitting on Devon while colouring in a book with animals in. Dash was asleep his head on the window.

For some reason the mini van stalled in a thickly wooded part of the forest. The sisters in the back screamed again only to get a whack each from Devon who was trying to sleep. "Ok while we fix the van how about you lot go for a walk don't go to far though." One of the grown ups said as the opened the doors at the back of the mini van up. The girls switched the player off and put the DVD's and player in a rucksack that Inle had. Frith picked hers up from the seat beside her. And climbed out with Inle. They had a fishing spot light torch. That lit up any thing up to twenty feet in front of them. They also had some left over glow sticks from earlier. The boys were next out. Followed by the two five year olds. They each had a glow band round each wrist so they didn't get lost.

The girls went in one direction away from the boys and freaked out when they ran into a large stag dear. And then fought aliens were after them so they ran for a good ten minutes now they were lost, and clung to each other as they walked. They froze to the spot as strange yellow lights moved in the air around them. They now sat on the floor huddled together terrified out of there minds, they accidentally hit the off button on the torch making them twice as scared as they already were. When something grabbed them from behind they screamed so loud you could hear them on the moon. It turned out to be Carla and Decan. Who had got lost from the boys and found the terrified twits instead. They were really deep in the forest a field wasn't to far from them it was just a large corn field like in signs and they did not want to go in it. The girls put two blue glow sticks round there necks and some reflector band so they didn't loose each other and the two kids and went into the corn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Devon and dash were worried when the lost the two kids but soon felt better as the had heard the girl scream few time chances were the sister had found a real alien or Decan and Carla had found them, they had come across a large corn field that looked out of place in a forest and went in it. The corn was tall and you could hardly see the night sky.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the girls walked through they tried singing stings fields of gold to take away how scared they were, but the way the sang it made the song seem twice as scary than it should have been. There voices were shaking they were lost and cold. Inle had found some pixie sticks at the bottom of her bag, and they were eating them. Frith's watch had stopped working a while ago when they entered the corn field and so had the torch. Inle christened this place as the dead zone because nothing worked here. They came onto a track line where a tractor would normally go through. And ran into Devon and dash who screamed at the same time as the girls did.

The two five year olds walked to what looked like a barn in a corn field. In side was an old plane and farm equipment. the skeleton of a horse lay in its stall. With the rotting body of a young foal. Devon and Dash managed to stop the girls and kids from looking. Inle was looking about in a different part of the barn. She was looking for her sister who had gone that way. The noise of a panicked animal caught her attention as she passed a locked stall. A large bird like creature was in it making the racquet it had half its skin missing and you could see its bones the feathers and skin was gone from its head so it was a skeleton and muscle. Its eyes were hanging out. And blood ran through wounds in it body. It also had bone sticking through its skin and feathers missing. Inle had let it out and the massive thing stomped over to the girl, who was against a wall, screaming. The bird creature was a zombie thing it was terrifying and huge. As it moved blood dripped from it to the floor. On the wall be side Inle was a metal scythe, used in the fields. She took it in her hands not caring that it was heavy she need some sort of defence. Her screaming had brought Frith back from her walk about. The girl was holding something in her hands. "Inle duck!" Frith shouted as a jet of flame engulfed the bird thing. The two sisters ran to where Devon and Dash were, the now crispy smouldering bird was still following them. The two brothers were defending Decan and Carla from the horses that they thought were dead. The bone one had transparent skin covering it red eyes and bone bat like wings. Its teeth were dagger sharp and it wanted blood. The foal was like the bird, zombified. "we have to get out of here!" Devon shouted to the girls who the grabbed, Decan and Carla, and ran out side haywire in the corn field any more they were at an old decapitated farm, the sun was coming up, over the horizon. They ran with the boys and kids out of the farm yard the two boys had a crow bar in there hands as they ran. They looked back as the sun came up the barn and farm had vanished in the light it was like there was nothing there to start with. The older girls were so scared they were crying. And the little kids were as well the boys were just terrified. They weren't any where near the forest this all started in. they were in a completely different place all to gather. "why us? Why not Rachel or the other people I don't like." Inle said as she lay in the dew covered grass in a meadow. The others nodded as they lay with her. That was one of the worst things they had ever been in and did not want it to happen again, but I wasn't going to be that easy.

* * *

thank you for reading i would enjoy the reveiws. my skelhorse would also like them. 


End file.
